


Sext

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Angst and Romance, Dirty Talk, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nude Photos, SKz Smut, Sexting, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Stray Kids Smut, Swearing, Vanilla, boyfriend Jisung, jisung moves furniture, mother in laws are the bane of the universe, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: A badly timed call from a parent takes the one thing you’ve wanted all day away from you, and you’ll do damn near anything to bring him back as quickly as possible. Aren’t smartphones wonderful things?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Sext

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> Poor Jisung, what a nightmare. Feedback always appreciated via AO3 or through Tumblr @jl-micasea. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### He’d been gone for far longer than he should have been.

Two hours longer than he should have been, in fact, and it would have been a wild understatement to say you were feeling horrendously antsy with his unplanned absence.

A misplaced, badly timed call from your mum had been nothing but a mood killer when you were _so close_ to getting what you’d been craving all day.

And that, for want of a better or more graceful explanation, was your boyfriend’s dick.

The moment you’d come home from work, you’d been swept up in his arms and carried to the bedroom, his promises of a being given a ‘good seeing to’ edging closer to realisation as he’d stripped you of your clothes and caged you in on the bed.

There’d been no need for affirmation or assurance, the two of you eager enough in your desires to know exactly what the other wanted, and exactly what it would take to sate those wants.

Naked and writhing, skin against skin and rasping, lilted whispers of affectionate praise had sent you both reeling into a state of euphoric lust. Gentle hands and open mouths, his warmth and ardent need to claim you painfully apparent by the way he’d roll his hips against your bare, wet heat, offering you a singular taste of the sensation that was to come.

And you’d almost had it. _Almost_.

The shrill, blaring sound of your phone ringing put a cruel end to your encroaching excitement, and you were dangerously tempted not to answer the call until you realised who it was from.

You couldn’t not answer it. There’d be hell to pay if you did, and you knew better than to incite that kind of anger in her. A strict upbringing and childhood of restrictions had taught you that when mum spoke, you listened and answered, but the latter was only if necessary.

“Really, babe?” Jisung had groaned, detaching himself from your neck for just a moment as you pawed for your phone on the nightstand.

“I’m sorry, Ji… You know how she gets.”

The sound of your mother’s voice alone had been enough to put a blatant dampener on the atmosphere, despite Jisung’s attempts to keep the ember alive by disappearing down your body, leaving a plethora of feather light kisses across your skin.

And once again, it had almost been enough to keep your mood alive. _Almost_.

Until your mum had essentially demanded the assistance of Jisung’s manpower so she could get her new sofa in the living room. No doubt positioned exactly to her liking, not even so much as an inch out of place.

So, your rendezvous had been brought to an abrupt end, just like that. One call was all it had taken, and you were left so highly strung and frustrated that you’d considered taking matters into your own hands while he was gone for the sheer benefit of your health.

“Don’t you dare do what I think you’re going to do,” he’d warned, picking up on your intentions before you’d even had a chance to set them in stone. “You wait for me. You know what’ll happen if you don’t.”

From experience, you knew better than to test his instructions. The last time you’d done that you’d been left with achingly sore thighs and a rather impressive array of marks along your neck. You didn’t particularly fancy wearing scarves again for the next few weeks.

But now, two hours later, your resolve was starting to break.

Having only moved from your position on the bed to get a small bite to eat, you were left suspended in the moment of tension and desire, powerless to do anything but wait.

It seemed to you, that Jisung required an incentive. Although you’d have thought the promise of your 'delectable pussy’, to quote his words, would be enough, Jisung was notorious for having an endearingly short attention span and tendency to get distracted.

You’d just have to bring him back on track.

* * *

##### [20:03] Are you done yet?

A subtle smirk spread across Jisung’s lips as he read the message, though he was quick to tap out a response.

[20:04] Almost baby.

“… and don’t you think that’s just ridiculous?”

Jisung nodded in agreement with your mother, honestly having lost the first part of that sentence.

“I’m all for public education, I just think that families that are as financially stable as they are have a responsibility to give their children the best. It’s almost insulting.” She waffled, throwing one hand in the air indignantly.

She’d been ranting about the neighbours for the last hour, and now Jisung knew far more about the 'egotistical Millers’ over the road than he’d ever cared to. Grinning and bearing it was beginning to take its’ toll.

“So, is this how you wanted it, Mrs. L/N?” He asked, maintaining his perfectly polite tone.

“Oh,” she mused, seemingly annoyed at how Jisung had attempted to get her back to the matter at hand.

She moved over to the plush three seater sofa, inspecting it like she was present on the scene of a crime. Jisung had to stifle a laugh when she brought her hand up, outstretching her index finger and thumb to a 90 degree angle as she worked the sofa like a model.

“A little to the right, I think.”

“Sure.”

If he had to move this sofa 'a little to the right’ one more time, there’d be no more right for it to move. But Jisung neglected to tell her that, opting instead to simply move the ludicrously heavy sofa for her.

“The carpet, Jisung! I just had it steamed!” She barked, her brow furrowing as she oversaw the whole process like an overbearing, hands-off foreman.

Jisung grunted as he lifted the sofa from the side, sliding it across the freshly steamed carpet just as instructed. He put it down as carefully as he could, the beads of sweat that had collected at the back of his neck now escaping with the exertion.

_***buzz buzz*** _

_[20:10] I need you to come home._

As if Jisung didn’t know that. All he wanted was to get back home to you, who was ideally still naked.

[20:12] I know. I’m being as quick as I can.

He deftly typed out the reply, grateful that Mrs. L/N hadn’t seem to notice, because if she had, she’d have almost definitely chided him for being glued to that 'infernal device’.

_[20:13] I can’t wait much longer._

_[20:13] See?_ _  
_

Jisung’s eyes blew open as the next message came through, an audible choke escaping him.

“Are you alright?” Your mother asked, a look of baffled concern spreading across her face.

He shook his head quickly, then nodded, locking his phone before the high resolution image of her daughter being less than decent made itself known.

“Y- Yes. Fine. S- Sorry.” He coughed, clearing his throat as he tried to shake the vision away.

The sheer audacity. The fucking nerve. He couldn’t believe you’d do something like that to him, especially given where you were and _who_ you were with. Had you suddenly lost all fear of your mother? Had you gone temporarily insane?

Jisung didn’t know. All he knew was that the pristine image of your bare, glistening pussy with your fingers pressed into it was now ingrained in his head, and the subsequent twitching in his groin was seriously threatening to get him into trouble.

“How’s this?” He asked, desperately trying to get this over with.

Mrs. L/N hummed under her breath, wandering back and forth in front of the sofa as if it were a police line up.

_***buzz buzz*** _

Another subtle buzzing against his thigh, which coincidentally did nothing to tame his growing erection, and Jisung held his phone only halfway out the pocket as he read the messages flooding in.

_[20:15] Baby, please. I need you to fuck me so bad…_

_[20:15] I’m so wet for you._

_[20:15] My fingers will never feel as good as you do._

_[20:16] Come home._

Jisung’s heart was pounding, his cheeks burning with the images you were presenting him. Spread legged and needy, begging for his touch and pliant to a fault. _Fuck,_ it made him hopelessly hard, and now there was no doubt that this sofa, and in the nicest way possible, your mother, had sunk to the bottom of his list of priorities.

“I think it could do with moving a little more to the right-”

Enough was enough.

“Mrs. L/N? I’m sorry, I actually have to get going-” He croaked, shoving his phone in his pocket as he rearranged his shirt around him. He internally thanked god that he’d thrown on his biggest one in his rush to get out of the house.

“But we’re not done here-”

“I know! I know, I’m so sorry, really, but something’s just come up and I-”

Mrs. L/N shot him a look of offence, hardly believing that anything else could be more important than pandering to her needs.

“What’s come up?” She asked, ever the nosy inquirer.

Jisung suppressed the crippling urge to reply with 'my dick, Mrs. L/N’, finding that it might not be entirely appropriate in this situation to enlighten her as to her daughters’ antics and the effect she had on him, instead giving the first, entirely fabricated, excuse he could think of.

“My… brother. He’s, uh, he’s sick, and he needs me to take some things to him.” He replied, doing his best to bring a modicum of sadness to his voice, though he was sure he’d failed miserably.

Mrs. L/N cocked her head, before something that _could_ be identified as an expression of sympathy crossed her face.

“Oh, I see. I didn’t know you had a brother. Where does he live?”

“He’s just come back… from, uh, abroad. Yeah, he was living abroad. And he’s back now.”

Jisung hoped she wouldn’t pick up on the way that last sentence came out as a question more than a statement of fact, in addition to praying she wouldn’t press for any details on this non-existent brother that, in all his years of dating her daughter, had somehow never come up in conversation.

“Well you should go then, why don’t you take him some of my-”

“Thanks! I’ll see you soon!”

Not even giving her a chance to finish her sentence, Jisung spun on his heel and marched towards the front door of the stately home, leaving a bewildered future mother-in-law behind him. He was sure he’d pay for this later, or more specifically, _you_ would, by way of a patronising lecture about manners in some form or another.

But right now, Jisung had tunnel vision.

He quickly retrieved his car keys from his pocket and his phone from the other, tapping out a rampant text as he went.

[20:20] Leaving now.

[20:21] You’re so fucked.

* * *

##### The clock struck almost two hours and forty five minutes gone for Jisung, and as if on cue, the sharp sound of the front door all but bouncing off the hinges made you tense with anticipation.

As instructed, you’d remained in the position he’d left you in. Bereft of clothing and waiting for him to return.

And you were rewarded with most delicious of sights as he swept through to the bedroom.

By all accounts, he’d already begun to remove his clothes the second he’d walked through the door. Blatant lust and ferocity held heavy in his eyes, he flung the shirt in his hand to the floor, kicking off his jeans and boxers as he all but lunged for you.

“You have any idea what you just did to me?” He growled, his voice low and threatening as he slotted himself between your already open legs.

You shook your head innocently, his body weight forcing you back into the mattress and soft cotton of the duvet beneath you.

“No…” you muttered, fluttering your lids at him. “All I did was tell you how much I needed you, Ji.”

His lip caught between his teeth, a throaty chuckle leaving him at your feigned ignorance.

“When did you get so naughty, baby?”

A mess of teeth and tongues ensued as he closed the distance between you, looming over you with his frame as he pressed his body to yours. He was colder than before, no doubt a result of the outside air, and the proximity sent prickling goosebumps across your body.

Your hands found his muscular back, your nails dragging a careful path down his caramel skin as he rolled his hips against you, forcing a gentle moan from your lips. He drank every one of them in, and it was as if your earlier moment with him hadn’t been stolen from you at all.

The atmosphere thick with tension, the rising heat in the room only fuelled his advances as he hitched your thigh up, once again bucking his hips forward. His rigid length slicked through your tender folds, teasing once more, giving you a minor taste of the sensation you’d been so desperate for.

“You make me so fucking hard-” He groaned, relishing in the way your wetness felt against his cock.

“Take me, Jisung… _Fuck,_ please…”

His lips attached to your neck, his fingers laced with your left hand as he held it beside your head, his right hand disappearing to the place you needed him most.

He took a firm hold of the base of his length, lifting his hips as he placed his broad head against your entrance. A sharp inhalation of breath told you he was just as eager as you, and every nerve in your body sung with delight as he began to stretch you out.

An immediate feeling of relief swept through you, the uptight wanting being replaced with a fire of pleasure. A sinful groan emitted from your parted lips as he sunk in just enough to be secure, and he brought his right hand back up, taking hold of yours.

Your fingers laced tightly, your bodies impossibly flush to one another, you keened as he plunged his entire solid member into you with a fluid motion of his hips. His jaw locked with the velvet warmth you wrapped him in, his ability to keep himself together crumbling by the second as he allowed you a moment to adjust.

It was so painfully delicious, the sensation he offered you. The feeling of fullness and security, being with him in this moment like this. You’d have been overwhelmed with emotion if you weren’t so painfully horny, and the lack of movement he’d adopted was only winding you tighter.

“M- Move… Ji, please-” You whimpered, hooking your feet around his hips.

A helpless smirk crossed his lips at your appeal, and he granted your request tenfold.

Jisung usually preferred to take his time with sex. He worked up to a quicker pace, his ministrations growing with his needs, always one to stay in relative control while you all but fell apart.

Yet this, was entirely different. A stark contrast to the usual. His pace was ferocious. Immediate. An instant onslaught of his sheer need to fuck you, he plunged into you without abandon, forcing repetitive whines from your throat.

Slaps of skin on skin resounded through the room, his gentle grunts seeping into your ears. He released your hands with the need to support his weight, angling his hips at a better position to drive into you with.

“Oh m- my… _god_ -”

It was simple, but all you could manage. The heavy drag of his cock sent you into a white hot daze, his sheer, sudden dominance taking you far too quickly by surprise. Yet you knew it was your fault.

“Didn’t you want this, baby?” He purred, sinking his teeth into the flesh of his plump bottom lip. “To be f- fucked like the little cocktease you are?”

His deploring tone, the rough lilt to his voice sent you to places you’d never been before, and you could do nothing but nod in desperate agreement as he rutted you up the bed. His weight pressed you down, the imprints of his fists creasing the duvet as he pounded you like he’d never done.

The coil in your core tightened, keen to spring free with your encroaching orgasm, though you hadn’t prepared for the speed at which you were falling apart.

Your chest heaved desperately, Jisung knocking the wind out of you with every thrust, your eager pussy throbbing around him when he retracted just enough to leave you unfilled for a second. Yet the sudden wave of pleasure and heat you’d get when he reconnected your sexes with a swift snap made your back arch from the bed, and it was all you could do not to scream his name.

“I… I’m g- gonna…”

Your thighs trembled helplessly, your muscles tensing underneath him as that little knot inside you began to unwind, sweeping waves of ecstasy throughout your bones.

“Mhm, I can feel it, baby… Cum for me-”

And feel it, he could. He felt all of it, right down to the last wave of salacious pleasure as you tightened around him, letting go of every inhibition and every slice of stress. You became impossibly wetter, your pussy glistening with the fluids of your release as Jisung remained inside you, slowing his pace while he fucked deeply you through the high.

Only when your quivering lessened and your eyes fluttered open a crack, did he allow himself to cum. Hard and hot, he fell apart, not needing any extra stimuli other than the sight of you fucked out and weak beneath him.

You were so tight, so impossibly snug around his length that he could hardly believe he’d waited it out this long.

You keened at the feeling of him releasing, relishing in the way his cheeks burnt with fire and his veins popped with the rush of blood. It was a sight to behold, and one you’d surely never tire of.

“Oh my god…”

An exclamation to the heavens wasn’t quite enough to describe the feeling of post-coital bliss that set in as he collapsed next to you, pulling you into his chest. But it was the next best thing.

Careful exhaustion and a pleasant tenderness between your thighs sent waves of content over you, and coupled with the way Jisung was holding you, it was a welcome reprieve from the earlier frustration you were subject to.

“You okay, baby?” He hummed, tracing gentle fingertips along your clammy spine.

You hummed in response, nuzzling further into his skin, envisioning how there was no place on earth you’d rather be.

“Oh, shit-”

“What?” You exclaimed, propping yourself on your elbows as his sudden outburst pierced your happy bubble.

He swallowed hard, an expression of apology dressing his face before he could even speak.

“What have you done?” You asked disapprovingly, knowing that this guilt he was feeling was almost definitely for something you’d no doubt find amusing.

“Uh, listen… if your mother asks, just on the off chance…”

You raised an eyebrow at him, cocking your head quizzically.

“I have a brother now.”

You couldn’t help the scoffing laughter that escaped you as you shook your head at him.

“A brother? What the hell, Ji?”

“Well I had to come up with some excuse to get away, didn’t I? It was just… the first thing that came to mind.” He mumbled, frowning at your reaction.

You laughed quietly to yourself, returning to your position amongst his muscled chest.

“Is he better looking than you?” You asked, enjoying the idea of having something to use against him for the next however long.

“Not a chance,” he quipped, pulling the duvet around the two of you. “And even if he was, you can be damn sure he wouldn’t fuck you as good as I do.”

You giggled helplessly at the comment and the competitive relationship he already had with this non-existent sibling, slapping playfully at his chest.

“I know, baby,” you muttered gently, pressing an affectionate kiss to his pectoral.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
